


ER at 2am

by Madlyie



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlyie/pseuds/Madlyie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>prompt: "we both got in separate bar fights downtown and now we’re waiting in the ER comparing stories" au  </em><br/><br/>Enjolras didn't plan the night out to end with a bleeding nose and talking to an equally beaten up stranger in the ER. He isn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ER at 2am

*******

 

“It’s not a big deal,” Enjolras insisted for what felt like hundredth time in the last ten minutes even though the pain in his hand, head and nose suggested otherwise.

He could see Courfeyrac rolling his eyes even though his view was a little bit restricted by the napkins pressed against his face.

“Yeah, say that to my car seat. Or more precisely the _blood_ all over my car seat.”

Enjolras heard that he tried to sound strict but it came out more worried than anything else.

“I’m pretty sure your nose is broken. God, Ferre is going to kill me. And you, when he’s done with me.”

Enjolras made a noncommittal noise that was ignored.

 

The ER smelled like sanitizer and the bright light stung in Enjolras’s eyes when Courfeyrac pushed him down onto the next uncomfortable plastic chair.

“Don’t move. And pray that Ferre is somewhere at the very other end of this hospital because I’d really like to live as long as possible.”

Then he was gone and Enjolras leaned back.

 

It hurt.

Not exactly a surprise.

 

Moments later someone fell onto the chair next to him and when he opened his eyes – he hadn’t realized he had closed them – a very angry looking woman wordlessly stormed away leaving behind a man with a black eye and one hand wrapped up in a bloodied shirt pressed closely to his chest.

Enjolras’s due to the pain probably slightly malfunctioning brain couldn’t help but register that the other eye was a very beautiful shade of greenish blue framed by long lashes. His nose looked like it had been broken once or twice but obviously not recently and his unruly black curls stuck into every direction.

“Should see the other guy,” the man said and oh, he had been staring.

“Really?” Enjolras asked disbelievingly because… really?

The other man laughed until the sound turned into a hiss of pain when he moved his hand.

“You don’t look like you’re in the position to judge, you know,” he said and gestured at Enjolras’s face with the other hand.

He couldn’t help but huff. “At least I don’t try to be funny.”

“Oh come on. You don’t know me. I _am_ funny.”

“That’s why you’re here?”

The other man rolled his eyes – or one eye – and smirked. Enjolras look down at his lips.

Damnit, he really didn’t like getting punched in the head.

What couldn’t be said about the way the other man smiled.

Stop.

“Nah, not today. I actually tried to punch a guy who kind of tried to molest my friend.” He nodded at the still angry young woman across the room. She shot him a quick glance that made Enjolras flinch even though it wasn’t directed at him.

“What about you?” the other man asked. “Tried to defend your girlfriend?”

Enjolras blinked. What.

He was still smirking and when Enjolras didn’t answer he calmly added, “Or boyfriend?”

Enjolras could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks and kind of wanted to punch himself again for it.

Or the other guy.

Debatable.

“Are you for real?”

He shrugged but didn’t stop grinning. “Just curious.”

“No _boyfriend_.” Enjolras tried to ignore what it did to his stomach when the other man’s smile widened. “There were this guy who didn’t want to take no from a girl in that bar I was with a friend of mine and when I politely hinted that he’d better stop he wasn’t really happy about it.” Enjolras didn’t mention that Courfeyrac had dragged him out of his room after three days of basically uninterrupted studying and the decisions his sleep-deprived brain made weren’t always the most reasonable. “I just hadn’t realize that his three friends were standing near by.”

“You mean you got into a bar fight with four guys and you only look like that? I’m impressed.”  
Enjolras could help but laugh and immediately winced at the pain the movement caused. “I’m kind of used to it.”

The other man regarded him with a surprised and also curious expression. “Really?”

“Not the part with the bar but the well, punching bit. Sometimes. We try to avoid it.” Some protests just didn’t end up completely peaceful even though they really always did try to avoid it.

 

“You’re an activist?”

Now it was Enjolras who was surprised. “How did you know?”

“Lucky guess. You kind of have that righteous fury vibe going on.”

“I have what?”

“Also you’re in the ER because you got into a fight to defend a girl you didn’t know when a guy was being an asshole.”

Enjolras frowned. “Aren’t you here because you did the same thing for your friend?”

“Not exactly,” the other man said with that crooked smile that Enjolras kind of started to like.

 “I’m here because I _tried_ to defend my friend but I was a _bit_ drunk so I accidently punched the wall instead of his head and then Éponine punched me because she doesn’t need a guy to defend her honour.”

He shrugged with one shoulder and Enjolras could swear he saw a blush creeping up his neck and for reasons he couldn’t explain and couldn’t care less about he started to laugh.

It hurt like hell and the other man rolled his eyes but waited with a barely contained smile until he eventually joined him with a small chuckle. It was a nice sound, a really nice sound.

“Well, at least you can’t tell me I’m not funny anymore.”

“No, I guess not.”

 

Enjolras returned his smile and didn’t realize for some seconds that he was simply sitting there like an idiot staring at a stranger with a warm feeling spreading through him.

 

“Grantaire,” the other man said and reached out his uninjured hand.

Enjolras took it and was just about to reply when –

“Enjolras!”

He winced, this time not because of the pain, and turned to see a dangerously calm Combeferre regarding him with narrowed eyes. Courfeyrac stood behind him looking like a scolded child.

“You. Doctor’s office. _Now_.”

Enjolras reluctantly let go of the man’s – Grantaire’s – hand.

“I have to…”

“Yeah sure,” Grantaire said and gestured him to stand up. He looked in the same way disappointed like Enjolras felt but smiled. “Was nice to meet you.”

“Yes, it… I mean…” God, what was _wrong_ with him, he didn’t _stammer_.

 

“ _Enjolras!_ ”

 

“Yes, you too.”

He smiled apologetically and then hurriedly stood up because he really did value his life. He still couldn’t shake the feeling of disappointment settling in his stomach.

When he turned around the young woman was back sitting down next to Grantaire who was looking after him.

 

***

 

**_Two days later_ **

“Okay, this is ridiculous.” Courfeyrac dramatically shut the magazine he had been reading on the sofa and Enjolras snapped out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“Since we got out of that hospital you’re pining so badly, I almost called you Marius an hour ago.”

Enjolras huffed.

He wasn’t _pining._

Maybe he had been thinking about Grantaire and Grantaire’s blue-green eyes, Grantaire’s black curls and Grantaire’s a crooked smile from time to time during the last days. In a completely non-pining way and certainly nothing like _Marius_ who wouldn’t shut up about the mysterious girl he had seen once on the street. About her eyes. And her hair. And how she had smiled at him.

 

Alright, so maybe he was pining.

What was absolutely ridiculous because he only had been talking to Grantaire for like two minutes.

 

Something hit his head and Enjolras stared at the magazine that Courfeyrac had thrown at him.  
“I’m not watching you mooning over hot hospital guy any longer,” Courfeyrac declared and nudged Combeferre with his foot. The other man looked up from his book.

“And what am I supposed to do?”

“Well, he was in the hospital so I suppose he had to fill a form or something.”

“Courfeyrac, a patient’s data is confidential.”

“I don’t’ care, Ferre, look at him! I can’t deal with a second Marius.”

“I’m not like Marius!” Enjolras insisted loudly but Courfeyrac just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

“Please Ferre?”

“No. _Maybe_ you could let that be a lesson to you not to get in bar fights and meet attractive strangers in the ER.” He resolutely turned back to his book.

Courfeyrac threw his hands in the air and groaned theatrically what Combeferre seemed to be unimpressed of.

Enjolras bit down onto his lip.

He thought about those two minutes, only two minutes, and still he knew that he didn’t actually have to consider what to do.

 

“Please?”

 

Courfeyrac and Combeferre looked up at the same time, Courfeyrac shocked, Combeferre raising an eyebrow. He slowly shut his book.

“Promise me you won’t get into bar fights anymore.”  
Enjolras took a deep breath. “I promise to not get into bar fights if I don’t have to and without less than two people as backup.”

Combeferre studied him for a moment over the rim of his glasses and eventually nodded. “Fair enough.” He placed the book on the coffee table and stood up, crossing the living room to the his coat hanging next to the door and fished out a piece of paper with a very, very small smirk.

Enjolras stared at him. “What is that?”

The other man handed him the note. “He was in after you and must have noticed I know you.”

 

There was a number and a name scribbled down in an elegant, artistic handwriting and Enjolras stared and stared some more before his brain caught up with what he was seeing.

 

He looked up at Combeferre feeling vaguely betrayed and kind of shocked. “When were you going to give me that?”

A grin spread over the other man’s face. “Oh, only until I had enough pictures of you staring into the distance like a sad golden retriever puppy but I’m sure Courfeyrac took enough for both of us.”

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes, English is not my first language but I do my best. ♥  
> I'm also [here](http://vintage-jehan.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
